Babysitting: Courtesy of a Scythe Meister and Shinigami
by firechloe
Summary: Maka's Saturday was going perfect. But one phone call and she finds herself watching a baby. What will go wrong? Will something more come from this? Kid x Maka
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Soul Eater or anything else in the weird jumble of words I call a story

* * *

**Babysitting: Courtesy of your Shinigami and Scythe Meister**

The scythe master, Maka Albarn, was in her room reading. It was Saturday and she had nothing to do. She had been reading a good book in the comfort of her own room since four in the afternoon, and it was good enough for her. Of course, that was 'uncool' to Soul so he went and hung out with Black*Star for the day. Maka was personally glad she didn't have to cook him any meals or pick up any of his messes. He was practically a child!

Maka's peaceful silence was soon interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. An irritated look took place on her face as she checked the time. 7:00 pm.

"Who would call me now?" She asked herself as she hastily grabbed the phone and snapped it open.

"What?" Maka spat in frustration. She heard screaming in the background and got a little worried.

"Oh Maka, thank Death! I have a huge favor to ask you!" The stressed voice of none other than Elizabeth Thompson came through the receiver.

"Liz? What do you need?" Maka's voice softened a little along with her features.

"Please just come over. I'll explain it when you get here, kay?" She asked hurriedly. Maka was extremely confused but got up to help her friend anyway.

"Uh, okay. I'll be over in ten." Maka replied as she grabbed her coat and slid her phone into her pocket, walking out the door and towards Gallows Mansion. Home of the infamous Death the Kid and Thompson sisters.

/_At Gallows Mansion/_

Maka knocked on the grand doors of the large mansion. She was slightly nervous and a little intimidated just by the appearance of the grand house.

The door was flung open and Maka found herself being dragged inside by Patty.

"Patty? What's going on?" Maka sputtered as she was dragged into the entrance hall. The mansion still took her breath away despite the few times she's seen it. Suddenly Maka felt something being held against her chest. She looked straight forward to see Liz holding her arms out, a tired look on her face. Maka then look down to find a small child, the poor thing was screaming and could not have been more than 2 months old.

"What the hell Liz?" Maka said in a hushed yell. Liz pulled her arms back and Maka franticly shot her arms out to catch the child. She held it close to her chest and attempted in soothing it, making sure to support its neck.

"This is Tyler, he's one month old and his parents are out of town until tomorrow night. I'm going to spend the night at a friend's house with Patty and I'll be back about an hour before the mom comes back." Liz quickly said, handing Maka what looked to be a diaper bag.

"But-" Maka was quickly cut off by Liz, who had grabbed her giggling sister and was pulling her out the door.

"Thanks a bunch Maka! I'll be sure to pay you back somehow!" Liz said quickly, slamming the door behind her.

So there stood Maka. Her perfect day ruined.

* * *

I'm feeling iffy with this one. It will certainly be a few chapters longer than my previous stories but I highly doubt it will be any good. But, I'll try anyway! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater it belongs to it's rightful owner

* * *

The baby continued to scream, bringing Maka back from her stunned state. She quickly went to hush him, slightly bouncing up and down. While continuing to comfort the baby, Maka bent down and pulled out a sheet of paper from the diaper bag Liz had handed her.

_'Tyler only drinks formula. The mix requires one scoop of formula for every two ounces of water. The water must be lukewarm and usually contains 4 ounces. Make sure you burp him when he finishes his bottle. Three bottles and a container of formula are in the bag. I'll assume you know how to change a diaper. He doesn't require anything special. Just make sure he is clean. Both the wipes and diapers are in the bag along with a blanket, his 'binky' or pacifier, a few toys, four sets of clothes, two burp cloths, and his 'boppy' for when he gets tired. This should all be more than enough.'_

The lady had also left the number of her, her husband, and their doctor in case of an emergency.

"Maybe he's hungry…" Maka mumbled. She pulled out a crescent moon shaped pillow,

"This must be the boppy." She speculated as she laid it on the carpet of the living room. She then propped the baby inside of it and took a pacifier she found in the bag and plugged him. He stopped screaming.

"There we go!" Maka said in a slightly childish voice. She laughed; relieved she got him to be quiet for a few minutes.

"I should probably still make him a bottle." She looked at the baby once more. He was wide awake. Big dark blue eyes looked around curiously; he had small wisps of brown hair on the top of his head. _'He's so cute.' _Maka thought before turning to scavenge throughout the bag. She pulled out a decent sized can reading; "Similac Sensitive Formula" Maka set it to the side and pulled out a tall bottle. The ounces marked on the side of the bottle.

"Thank Death." Maka mumbled, going through the bag to look for a burp cloth.

"Might I ask what you are thanking my father for? Or what you're doing in my house?" A voice asked behind Maka. She jumped up and turned around, only to find Death the Kid. She had completely forgotten that Kid lived here too!

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! Liz called me and asked me for a favor then left me with this kid and said to watch him until tomorrow. I'll just grab my stuff and leave." She finished, beginning to pack the bottles and such back into the diaper bag. She stopped when a pale hand grabbed her wrist. Kid began to laugh lightly.

"Maka it's fine, really! I quite enjoy someone in the house that's not obsessed with nails and giraffes. Sorry Liz dumped the baby on you. Feel free to stay. In fact, I insist!" Kid stated. His voice never faltered. Maka looked up at his smiling face; she blushed and turned her head away.

"Thank…thank you Kid." She mumbled quietly. Her blush quickly faded and she looked up to Kid.

"Uh, can I use your kitchen? I need to make a bottle." She asked rather hesitantly. Kid just nodded and stood up.

"Follow me." He called as he began to walk out of the room. Maka quickly grabbed the formula and a bottle and followed him down the hall. He made a left turn right before the staircase. Maka memorized this in case she had to make another bottle, which was more likely than not. Maka found herself standing in the middle of a huge kitchen with several counters and cabinets.

"Wow, my apartment is smaller than this kitchen." Maka said in amazement.

"Feel free to help yourself to anything in here." Kid offered, a smile on his face again. Maka had to admit. A smile on Kid's face was rare. She hadn't talked to him much before this, only the occasional conversations about a book. She had always admired the young shinigami though.

Maka pushed those thoughts away and went over to the counter by the sink. She set everything down and began to fill the bottle with lukewarm water. Measuring out about 4 ounces of water then putting in 2 scoops of the formula. Maka furrowed her brow. She had baby sat before and the smell of formula has always been unappealing to her.

"How do you know what to do?" Kid asked, surprising Maka by the closeness of his voice. She turned around while screwing on the nipple of the bottle.

"I've babysat before, not to mention those awkward baby lessons with Professor Stein." Maka answered nonchalantly as she began to walk back down to the living room while shaking the bottle to mix in the formula. Kid was hot on her heels.

"Oh, I guess that would make sense." Kid mumbled in thought.

"I know, it's hard to picture a girl that constantly kills kishins as a baby sitter but I do really like kids." Maka picked up the baby, keeping in mind to support his neck. Meanwhile, Kid blushed and quickly shrugged.

"Eh, a little bit." He let out a nervous chuckle. Maka sat on the couch and tucked the burp cloth under the babies chin, popping the bottle into his mouth, she looked up at Kid.

"I understand," Maka let a warm smile light up her face, "and thank you for letting me stay here for a while, I'll probably head out after I feed him." She said, motioning her head towards Tyler. Kid rolled his eyes.

"Maka, you can stay the night you know, I know your apartment is small and Soul will probably complain when the baby is crying in the middle of the night." Maka frowned a little, slightly insulted by the mention of her apartment. She didn't even think about how Soul would react though.

"I guess you're right. But are you sure it's okay? I don't want to intrude or anything." Maka sputtered nervously.

"Maka it's fine! It gets lonely in this place anyway, especially with Liz and Patty gone." He answered before correcting himself, "I mean it's always nice to have guests and-" Kid stopped when Maka began to laugh.

"I get what you mean Kid." She sat the baby in her lap and began to pat his back.

"So, what's his name anyway?" Kid questioned.

"It's Tyler. I've always like that name." Maka had a sort of motherly tone in her voice.

_Buurp._

Maka giggled and laid him back down in her arms.

"There you go big boy!" She cheered the small child on in a rather high pitched voice. She wiped his face with the cloth and put the pacifier in his mouth. The child began to doze off and Maka just cooed him and gently rocked back and forth.

"You're pretty good at this." Kid complimented and sat down next to Maka on the couch. He felt odd seeing this side of Maka. It was nice. Maka removed the baby cloth and Kid gasped in horror.

"What's wrong Kid?" Maka looked at him concerned. His already pale face went as white as a sheet.

"Are there extra clothes in that bag over there?" He asked pointing over to the diaper bag.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Maka was incredibly confused by Kid's bizarre behavior. He rushed over to the bag and frantically pulled things out of the bag and tossed them across the room.

"Kid! You're making a mess!" Maka exclaimed as she set the child in the boppy on the floor. She began to pick up the bottles and toys that had been ruthlessly tossed from the bag.

"Ah ha!" Kid yelled, holding up a one piece that buttoned by the crotch. It was plain red with a blue aircraft on the center.

"A perfectly symmetrical outfit." The proud reaper announced. Maka looked down at baby Tyler's current outfit. It looked perfectly symmetrical…except for the right side of the chest which contained an emblem of a crab. The words 'Pinch me, I'm cute." filling the space around it. Maka shook her head. Kid walked over to Maka, handing her the outfit. He paused, his face twisted up in disgust.

"What is that smell? It's practically plaguing my house!" He asked, looking around. The two teens heard grunting coming from the ground. They looked at each other, only slightly panicking.

"You change it!" They both yelled at the same time, bolting for the hallway. The uncomfortable baby began to cry and Maka felt like a truck had hit her, mentally of course. Just the sound of that baby crying out upset her. Maka spun on her heal and set out the wipes and a diaper. She picked up the baby and laid him on the floor, trying to soothe him. Meanwhile, Kid peeked his head around the corner.

"Kid." Maka called out for him, she began to unbutton the one piece Tyler had on now. So far the screaming hadn't bothered her too much.

"Get me a towel unless you want baby poop all over your floor. Bring the outfit you picked out to me to." Maka instructed and the shinigami nodded firmly, turning the corner. The pig tailed blonde lifted the one piece up and above the baby's head, tossing it into the bag. Soon enough, Kid was back with a towel which he set under the baby. He put the symmetrical one piece next to Maka and sat down next to her. Carefully observing what she was doing.

Maka scrunched up her face a bit as the smell radiated from its source. She peeled the diaper away and moaned in disgust. Grabbing a few wipes, she got to work.

"That is the worst smell ever." Kid commented. Maka got frustrated as she began to place the new diaper under the child, a warm liquid found its way to her face and shirt. Luckily, her mouth had been closed.

"Oh! That's disgusting!" She shouted and Kid laughed. "Makaaa- CHOP!" Maka yelled, smashing a dictionary she had found against Kids skull. This earned her a giggle from the small one month old. Maka sighed in defeat.

"There's no way I can stay mad at something as adorable as you." She muttered, fastening the new diaper and putting on the one piece. She stood up, Tyler secure in her arms, and poked Kid with her foot, who laid dazed on floor.

"Kiiiid." She quietly called.

"Can I use your shower?" Kid rubbed his head grumpily.

"Now I know how Soul feels." He said getting up. Maka held a dictionary in her free hand.

"What was that?" She asked, an evil smile on her face. Kid took a few steps back,

"Nothing! Nothing!" He said frantically as he held up his hands. "But yeah you can." He approached Maka and took the perfectly symmetrical baby.

"Okay, thanks. Oh, and make sure you support his neck and If he get fussy-" Kid chuckled and cut her off.

"Yes mother I know." He said sarcastically, walking to the couch. Maka scowled.

"The bathroom is across from the kitchen." Kid said, sticking a pacifier in Tyler's mouth. Maka began to walk out of the room.

"Thanks Kid!" She called down the hall. She heard his voice reply,

"No problem, Potty Queen." Maka growled and opened the door to the bathroom; she stepped inside and locked it.

* * *

The second installment is presented to you! Haha, hope you enjoy and sorry it's going along so slowly. It's just supposed to be cute and fluffy. Anyway, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater or the song mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Maka let thoughts fly through her head as she stepped under the warm water. Covering her like a blanket. She wondered how her seemingly peaceful day became a babysitting job at Death the Kid's house. Then she blushed.

She was taking a shower. In Death the Kids house. With Kid only a few rooms away.

"This is such a weird day." Maka sighed, rinsing out the last of the conditioner she had found in the shower. She assumed it was Liz or Patty's because of its strawberry scent. Maka shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, her feet greeted by a warm, shaggy rug. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Then she realized something. She didn't have any clothes to get dressed into. Her yellow blouse had pee all over it and she suspected her skirt did too.

"What do I do?" She crouched down and ran her fingers though her wet hair.

"I'll have to ask Kid." She groaned as she got up and unlocked the door. As she opened the door, a gust of cold wind blew past her and she shivered. She walked down the hallway, hugging the towel to herself. She turned so she was in front of the entrance to the living room. There she found Kid. He had a book open with the baby next to him in the boppy.

"Um, Kid…" Maka got Kid's attention. He looked up and began to blush furiously. He turned his head back in the direction of his book.

"Ye-yes Ma-Maka?" He stuttered. Maka hugged herself tighter. She was also blushing.

"I'm really sorry, but would you happen to have like a spare t-shirt or shorts I could wear?" Maka asked, the words coming out of her mouth unsurely. Kid stood up and ran past Maka, leaving her confused and embarrassed.

"Am I really that bad?" She asked herself in a whisper. With her head titled forward, she hid the downcast look on her face. She began to make her way back to the bathroom when Kid came rushing down the stairs. He was huffing and puffing when he reached her. He handed Maka a pile of clothes. It contained a black shirt with a big white shinigami skull on it and a pair of black running shorts.

"Thanks." Maka whispered, taking the clothes and running back into the bathroom.

_'I'm just glad I didn't get a nosebleed.' _ A relieved Kid thought. He had no intention of making Maka uncomfortable in his house, at least not any more than he already had. Kid returned to his spot on the couch and waited for Maka. When Maka came back she found a mattress in the middle of the floor. She looked at it, rather puzzled. She had her hair pulled back into a damp ponytail and the baggy shirt was comfortable.

"I thought you would need a place to stay." Kid answered her unasked question. She mouthed a quick 'Oh' and walked towards the baby, he had begun to cry. Maka swept up Tyler before Kid could get to him.

"I got this." She said coolly as she dragged the boppy and set it next to the mattress. Kid just shrugged as he lay back on the couch. He closed his eyes in a failed attempt to sleep. The baby kept on screaming and Kid could see Maka's soul become more stressed. The baby began to quiet down and that's when Kid heard her beautiful voice.

_"Yancha na yaki dango, yasashii an dango, sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango, akachan dango wa itsumo, shiawase no naka de, toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru, nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo…_" She stopped singing when she noticed the child had quieted down and was now sucking on his pacifier. Out like a light. Maka let out a sigh as she set Tyler in his boppy and lay back onto a pillow. Kid was still staring at Maka in amazement.

"Was that Japanese?" Kid asked. Maka twisted herself so she was facing Kid. Her face was a scarlet red.

"Um, yeah. Sorry, my mom just sang that to me when I was small so I thought…" She trailed off. Kid got up and sat on the mattress beside her.

"Don't apologize, that was beautiful!" Kid exclaimed, Maka blushed even harder as Kid set his head next to her pillow and pulled her down onto hers.

"Sing it for me." He demanded more than asked.

"No!" The poor girl continued to blush like crazy. She hadn't intended for the reaper to hear her! She thought he was asleep!

"Please, just once." Kid begged. Maka thought for a moment then let out another sigh.

"I guess so." The young meister began her lullaby for the reaper and soon he met the same fate as young Tyler. Maka giggled at the sight of the innocent shinigami's face. It was incredibly adorable…and his lips were just barely parted. _'No!' _Maka thought. _'I can't think like that! I'm probably barely a friend to him!'_ She slightly pouted at the thought of her rejection. Maka looked at the two boys sleeping on each side of her. She retrieved a small blanket from the diaper bag and gently draped it over the baby. She then found a neatly folded tan blanket at the end of the mattress. She unfolded it with a few shakes and put it over Kid. With that, she laid on her pillow, blanket-less, and fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! I'm coming to a bit of a writers block but I have a general idea of what I want to happen next. Oh, and the 'lullaby' Maka was singing to Tyler is **The Big Dango Family** from Clannad. It's only a few lines and I'm not entirely sure if it is correct but I tried. Please Review! I'll have more up later!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Soul Eater at all

* * *

Screaming. It filled Maka's ears; she wanted to slam her head against a wall. She opened her sleepy eyes and checked the time. It was the third time she had been awakened by this baby. The first time was at 3:00 and she fed him a four ounce bottle. Once he fell back asleep Maka got a good three hour nap before being rolled out of bed to comfort him at 6:00 in the morning. She assumed he was just gassy and waited for a poop that never came. So she put him back and fell asleep again. Of course, Kid had slept peacefully through both times. This time it was 9:00 AM and he had a stinky diaper. Maka grunted as she stood up to get the needed items to freshen up the one month old.

"Who in their right mind leaves such a young baby with a teenager anyway?" She thought out loud. As she set the baby on a towel that she had placed on the mattress. She heard Kid moan but ignored him; she was too busy trying to avoid any shots taken at her. After a few minutes Maka felt slender arms wrap around her waist. Maka froze in her place.

"Ki-Kid?" She asked nervously. She felt Kid lean his head onto her arm.

"Mmm…yes, my dear Maka?" He mumbled. The sleepiness laced within his words.

"Ar-are you asleep?" She asked quickly. She had to admit. She loved the feeling of Kid's arms wrapped around her waist, but she figured he was asleep.

"Why, no I'm not." He answered in a normal tone. Maka felt Kids arm leave their place around her waist and she longed for his touch again. She resumed her task at hand and put on the new diaper, bringing the one piece back down over his diaper and snapping the buttons together. She had several thoughts racing through her mind; she was going to have a major headache if this kept up. The mattress shifted and the slender arms reappeared around her neck, a toned chest leaned against her back. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Kid…what are you doing?" Maka asked, the nervous tone returning to her voice.

"Did you know Maka, that you are perfectly symmetrical? It's just a plus to your stunning beauty." Maka's face got redder and Kid realized what he had just said. His eyes widened, but he refused to do it, to take back the truth. All the actions he was taking were completely reckless and he knew it. But he feared if he didn't act soon someone else would sweep Maka off her feet. He was done admiring from afar. Maka slowly lifted Tyler into her arms and pulled him close to her chest. She admired the sea blue eyes of the baby, trying to ignore the shinigami wrapped around her. Kid rested his cheek on his arm and inspected the young child. That's when the two heard a crash. Before either of them could react a worried albino appeared in the entrance of the living room.

"What the hell? What is that thing?" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the child in Maka's arms. That's when they realized how wrong it must have looked, Kid hugging Maka from behind, Maka holding a practically newborn baby, and them both looking at the child, almost lovingly.

"Soul, it's not what you think!" Maka said frantically. Kid stood up and began to walk towards the upset teen.

"You." Soul pointed at Kid. "What did you do to her, you OCD freak!?" Kid winced, slightly hurt by the intense words.

"Calm down. I didn't do anything. Liz simply made her watch a child she was supposed to babysit and I wanted to make her as comfortable as possible, I mean, I am kind of responsible for Liz in a way." Kid said, smirking slightly.

"Comfortable? Comfortable! Last time I checked, molesting someone was far from comfortable!" The weapon yelled, leaving Kid at a slight loss for words. That was never his intentions. He was expressing his feelings.

"What if I didn't mind it?" Came a small whisper. Everyone eyes landed on Maka. She was blushing intensely. Both Kid and Soul wore a shocked look.

"What if I…what if I kind of…liked Kid?" Maka asked quietly. She held her breath and closed her eyes, waiting for her harsh rejection. A mental punishment she never received. She opened her eyes to see softened gold and crimson ones staring caringly right back at her. Soul looked at Kid, a sort of silent request. The reaper nodded and walked out of the room. Maka looked in between Kid and Soul. What was happening?

Soul took a few steps closer and bent down.

"Maka." Soul got her attention.

"Do you love Kid?" He asked calmly. Maka blushed and looked away.

"Well-"

"Tell me. Do you love him?" Soul inquired more harshly. Maka let her head hang as she thought. Those feeling she got when he touched her. When he complimented her. When he helped her. It warmed her core.

"Yes." She said confidently looking up at Soul's piercing red eyes.

"I love him." She stated again.

"One more question." Soul said.

"That kid isn't your right?" He asked slightly nervous, he was referring to Tyler. Maka laughed.

"No, I'm just babysitting." Maka replied, a smile returning to her face.

"Good, I'll whoop his ass if he hurts you." Soul said his famous smirk on his face. He chuckled and began to stand up.

"Wait!" Maka called, grabbing Souls jacket with her free hand. Soul looked down at her.

"How did you know I was here?" Maka asked. There were about a million different places she could be right now and Death the Kid's house wasn't ranked very high.

"I ended up hanging out at Black*Stars really late and when I got up to leave I noticed Liz and Patty were there with Tsubaki so I asked them what they were doing." Maka listened intently, her face twisted in irritation at the mention of the twin pistols.

"They said they were avoiding you. I was confused because I thought you were at the apartment. I guess they could tell because all they said was 'She's at Gallows Mansion.' I just nodded and walked out. As I began to fall asleep I realized all the things that could be going on and ran over here once I woke up." He said a slightly sheepish smile on his face. Maka punched him in the leg, bringing the weapon to the floor.

"What the hell?" Soul shouted, his hand covering the place Maka had hit him.

"I can't believe you would thing Kid would do that. Or that I would let him!" Maka said, he voice carried slight rage.

"I'm sorry okay! I was just worried." Soul said. He stood up and began to walk away. Maka's heart was warmed a little at her little albino's act of protection.

"You'll be home later right?" Soul asked as his voice faded.

"Yeah!" Maka replied, laying the baby back in his boppy on the floor.

"Kay, see ya later tiny tits!" Soul threw in a quick wave and bolted out the door before he could be nailed by a book. Maka hugged her chest insecurely.

"Asshole." She mumbled before turning around. She was surprised to find Kid standing there.

"Did you mean it?" He asked quickly. Maka was slightly confused.

"What?" She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Do you really love me?" He asked, dead serious. Maka turned her head away; her cheeks were on fire yet again. She felt a bit too emotional for her taste. Kid grabbed her cheeks and made her look at him. He was demanding an answer.

"Yes." She said quietly, closing her eyes in embarrassment. She couldn't see the smirk forming on Kids face.

"What was that?" He asked as he grinned rather deviously.

"I said I love you Kid!" She shouted, the words seem to echo throughout the mansion. Maka felt herself being lifted off the ground as two strong arms wrapped around here.

"I knew it!" Kid yelled excitedly. Maka's eyes widened in realization at what he had did to her. She let a bored look take place on her features.

"Set me down." She said sternly, looking down at Kid who was holding her up. His eyes clouded with worry as her set her down and let go.

"MAKAAAAA-CHOP!" She yelled in a deafening roar. She smashed another dictionary on Kids head. She grinned proudly.

"That's what you get for toying with my feelings." She spat as Kid went unconscious.

* * *

I know Kid and Maka were a little out of character but I feel like if Kid wants something enough, he'll take the necessary measures to get it. And let's admit it, even Maka would get all gushy and girly in this situation. I do support SoMa and I've been terribly torn between the two, but I really like KiMa too. Like...a lot:3 Anyway, I'll quit my rambling! I hope you enjoyed, it's not the end, and please review:)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

For the past 20 minutes Maka has been dealing with a screaming Tyler. She had no idea why, he just kept on crying. This made Maka want to cry! She could feel the tears of frustration forming in her eyes as she gritted her teeth. That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kid with a warm smile on his face. His golden eyes were melting her.

"Go get some food, I'll hold him." Maka nodded and handed him the baby. She was honestly surprised to not see a bruise on his head. She had hit him pretty hard, even for a shinigami.

"Thank you." Maka mumbled while getting up. She watched as Kid laid himself on the couch, tucking the child between his arm and his side. He stuck a pacifier in Tyler's mouth and rubbed his stomach soothingly. It was quite adorable. Maka began to walk to the kitchen. She had a small smile on her face, then she began wiped away her tears in disgust.

"Of all things, I break down because of a child. I'm pathetic." She mumbled as she opened one of the many cabinets. She eventually found a cup of Instant Noodles. She grinned.

"Chicken flavored ramen. Sweet!" Her voice went up a pitch as she rushed to the sink and filled the cup with water; she stuck it in the microwave and began to wait.

"I wonder what will happen with me and Kid now…" She thought aloud as the microwave hit the 1:30 mark. Maka found herself hopping around the kitchen in anticipation. She hadn't had ramen in a long time. The microwave began to beep and Maka rushed to open it. She winced a little and drew in a breath. It was incredibly hot so she set it on the counter and began opening and shutting drawers to find the silverware drawer. She eventually got her fork and rushed back to her ramen. She dumped the package of delicious chicken flavoring and stirred it into the noodles. The ramen had cooled down so she picked it up and began to walk back to the living room. She turned the corner and looked up from the ramen she had been scarfing down. She hadn't realized the last thing she at was yesterday lunch, which was about 24 hours ago.

"Huh, gone." She muttered. She had finished her ramen a lot sooner than intended. She ran to the kitchen, put everything in their symmetrically designated place and rushed back to the living room. When she got there she found a sleeping Kid with Tyler still in the crook of his arm. They both slept with their mouths hanging slightly open.

"Amazing." She whispered. Kid had been able to get Tyler to quiet down. Maka absent mindedly leaned down to plant a small kiss on the baby's forehead. She breathed in the scent of baby soap. It was strange, but that smell always seemed to calm her down. Maka grinned and began to stand upright again but found herself being pulled down. She squealed a little. She was laying on Kid's toned chest. She blushed as her hands instinctively flew up to his chest so she could push herself up. An arm wrapped around her waist, holding her in place.

"I know you're tired, go to sleep." Kid's voice found its way to Maka's ear. She hadn't realized it but now that Kid had pointed it out, she really was tired. Her eyes began to droop and she tried to resist the sleep slowly consuming her. Maka felt Kid's hand begin to roam up and down her back. It pushed her over the edge and into the comforting abyss of sleep. Kid just smirked and began to doze off himself.

_Click flash. Click flash._

Kid's eyes slowly opened to find Liz and Patty both giggling and snapping pictures.

"What are you doing?" Kid asked. He felt something warm on his chest. He looked down to see Maka laying on him, fast asleep. He about bolted up but remember what he had done earlier and calmed down a bit. Then he remembered the small child weighing down his arm. He gently shook awake Maka.

"Wha? Kid?" She asked sleepily.

"Can you get up? I need to murder a few people." Maka looked around and took in her surroundings. She practically flew off a Kid after she recollected herself. She blushed and retrieved the baby. She looked over to Liz and Patty. Both of them held a camera in their hands. Liz smiled sheepishly while Patty giggled like a crazy person.

"Kid and Maka sitting in a treeeee, K-I-S-S-" Before Patty could finish her little chant Maka slammed a book against her head. She felt vocals weren't needed here. She was already embarrassed beyond belief.

"Would you mind explaining why you were taking pictures of us?" Kid inquired. He calmly got off the couch and fixed his clothes so they were perfectly symmetrical.

"Well, you looked so cute and I couldn't resist!" Liz answered as if it were the best excuse in the world.

"Perhaps you can explain why you left a baby with Maka?" Kid's voice rose as he finished his sentence.

"I needed money! I thought I could handle it but I couldn't and I knew Maka wouldn't stay if I told her why so I just ran away before she could do anything! It was a mistake." Liz explained frantically. Kid sighed.

"You realize if you need money you can ask me right? And don't ever drag other people into your messes! It's pitiful." Kid finished. Liz let her head hang. Everyone could tell she was ashamed.

"I know. And Maka," Liz looked up at the younger meister. "I'm sorry." Maka smiled. She could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"It's okay." Maka walked to the older Thompson sister and put her arm around her shoulder. She quickly squeezed her and let go. Sort of a reassuring hug.

_Ding Dong._

Everyone froze.

"Who could that be?" Kid asked. He swiftly walked to the front door and opened it. Maka and Liz followed behind. When Liz caught a glimpse of a brown haired lady that seemed to be in her mid-twenties, she snatched the baby out of Maka's arms and began to comfort the infant mockingly.

"Why hello, I'm Mrs. Patterson. I'm Tyler's mother." She had a big smile on her face. Maka could see the resemblance despite Tyler's young age. That's when Liz stepped forwards.

"Here he is! He was an angel. I've never watched such a peaceful child before. Oh, Maka can you grab Tyler's things?" Liz asked. The women standing in front of them couldn't see through Liz's act. Maka was practically seething and Kid could tell. Without a word, Maka walked into the living room and quickly packed everything up. She double checked, once she was assured that everything needed was in the bag, she walked back to the grand entrance and handed the women the bag.

"Here you go." Maka said a fake smile on her face. Maka gave Liz an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-when-the-witness-leaves' look and backed away.

"I simply can't thank you enough. I'm glad I found a babysitter I can trust. I'll call you again when I need you. Oh! And here is your payment." The woman, who was now holding Tyler, smiled and looked at her boy lovingly. She waved and walked down the steps of Gallows Mansion. Liz closed the door and cheered.

"Wooh! I did it." She cheered. Once she finally quit, she saw the deadly glare Maka was giving her. She quickly pulled out one of the two $50 bills.

"Heh, I mean, you did it. Thanks Maka." Liz pats Maka on the back.

"I can't wait until we do this again!" Liz said, jumping up and down. Maka's book came down on her head.

"OOOh, stars…" Liz mumbled before falling on the floor unconscious.

"I've been doing that a lot more than usual." Maka noticed. She stretched out her arm.

"So, it was nice having you here." Kid said, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous fashion.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay the night." Maka replied. She was once again blushing.

"Well, see you at school tomorrow!" She said quickly. She got on her toes and kissed Kid on the cheek, before turning around she leaned forward so she was close to his ear.

"And get rid of those photos." Maka whispered, and then she walked away.

"You sure are something, Maka Albarn." Kid said as he touched the spot where her lips once rested.

* * *

Well there you go! I have lost my will to write for a few hours thanks to my older sister! It's a little discouraging when you're on a roll then your sister walks behind you, reads a romantic part then goes, "You're a freak." And walks away. Aaaaaand this is why I don't have friends:) Anyway, I forgot to mention that a lot of the situations with Tyler were true, I always end up babysitting my siblings. I hope you enjoyed! and please review:)


End file.
